


셋은 영원하지

by Kiriti_loves_macaron



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriti_loves_macaron/pseuds/Kiriti_loves_macaron
Summary: 3p





	셋은 영원하지

**Author's Note:**

> 내용 없는 떡썰  
> 백업
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of DC. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. (x)

콘팀바트 셋이 위아래 구분없이ㅣ 마구 놀면 좋겠네여  
보통 셋의 포지션은 정말 콘>팀>바트일 것이 분명하다  
뒤에서 하프 크립토니안이 박아대고 앞에서는 스피드스터가 잡아먹으면  
팀은 정력이 쪽쪽 빨리겠지....우리 민간인한테 너무 그러지 맙시다  
그러다가 티미가 먼저 나가떨어지면 바트는 콘으로 갈아타고  
콘이 바트 뒤에서 박으면서 바트 목덜미 빨고  
바트는 팀 위에 누워서 콘이 움직이는 대로 둘이 흔들리면서 키스해라

사실 셋중에 가장 성욕이 넘치는 건 바트일 듯아무래도 가장 어리고....애가 뭔가 호기심 왕성할 것 같아서

바트 특기는 진동하기일 것 같다 박힌 채로 진동해버리면 탑이 좋아 죽을 듯  
바트가 탑이여도 진동플 하면 텀들도 까무러치겠다 거기에 맛들려서  
아무리 콘이 크고 강한 물건으로 박아줘도 완전히 가지는 못하고  
쟈근 바트가 넣고 진동해줘야 가버리는 팀 보고 싶네요 그거에 부끄러워하는 팀 좋다

팀바트 뒹구는데 콘이 댕댕이 둘 노는 것 지켜보는 것 마냥 귀엽다는 듯이 보고 있을 것 같다  
그러다가 비디오도 찍으면 바트는 서비스 정신 넘치게 방긋방긋 웃어가면서 카메라에 대고 웃는데  
팀은 수치사 할 듯 처음엔 카메라 들이대면 티미가 바트한테 열심히 박다가도 조쉬가 푸쉬식 식어버려서 카메라 킨 때는 바트가 팀 박아주곤 했는데 그 때문에 어느 순간 수치플에 맛이 들려서 카메라 켜면 은근히 좋아하는 티미를 묶어두고 콘이랑 바트가 ㅇㅎ투스틱 해줘라

콘도 박혀라 공평하네 팀이랑 바트가 같이 넣어도 들어갈 것 같다  
평소에는 콘 뒤를 팀이랑 바트가 핥아주거나 손가락 넣고 흔드는 정도였는데  
생일 선물로 아네로스를 받은 팀이(분명 순진한 동생 놀린다고 딕이 줬겠지만 동생은 이미 개발이 끝났답니다 큰형님) 이걸로 콘 뒤 개발 들어가라

콘은 의외로 거부감 없을 듯 평소대로 콘>팀>바트로 놀면서도 콘 뒤에 아네로스 넣고 있고  
팀이랑 바트가 탈진해도 말짱한 콘 뒤를 기구로 괴롭혀줘라  
의외로 콘 뒤 개통식은 무슨 기념일에 할 것 같다 콘은 덩치도 엉덩이도 크고 회복력도 좋으니  
금방 쑥쑥 투스틱도 잘 하고 바트의 쟈근 주먹도 들어가겠지 그러다 캔자스 잠시 며칠 돌아갔다가  
성욕을 못이겨 말한테 박히다가 칼한테 걸려라 생각만 해도 신나네 콘 뒤로는 말쟈지 먹으면서 앞으로는 뱃시도 자주 손 못 대는 숲스 뒤 먹어치워라

콘 캔자스 간 사이 팀바트 뒹구는데 딕월리가 발견해라  
나름 성적으로 담백한 편인 월리랑 티미는 어버버 하고 있는데 바트랑 딕은 아무렇지 않아 할듯  
딕이 동생들도 하는데 우리도 해야되지 않겠냐며 침대에 쓰러뜨리면 월리는 모럴이 과부하되어서 정신회로가 나갔다가 정신 들어보니 앉은 상태로 딕이 박고 있고 앞은 티미가 먹고 있고 티미 조쉬는 바트가 빨고 있어라

왈리 정신 나간 사이에 딕이 팀의 슈퍼히어로 팬보이 기질을 들쑤시면서 너 로빈 말고 키드플래쉬도 좋아햇잖아 응? 한번도 자보고 싶단 생각을 안했다곤 하지 말아줘 베이비버드 하고 꼬셔서 이 사단이 일어난 거여라 월리도 스피드스터이니 진동을 하긴 하는데 바트마냥 막 자유자재로 써먹을 만큼 발랑 까지진 않았는데 갈 때 무의식 적으로 진동하는 거였으면 월리가 가면서 진동하면 딕은 킬킬 대면서 좋아하면서 월리 안에 노콘으로 싸고 팀은 앞뒤로 스피드스터의 진동을 느끼며 천국가라

벗어나려는 월리는 딕이랑 바트가 붙잡아라 월리 엎드리게 하고 이제 바트가 월리 따먹고 딕은 월리 입에 박으면서 동생아 형이랑도 해야지? 하면 팀은 얼굴 빨개져서도 또 가장 좋아하고 동경하던 1대 로빈과 잘 기회를 놓치지 않겠지 그렇게 티미보이는 형한테 앞뒤위아래 전부 먹히고서도 좋아 죽겠지

월리는 정신적으로 피곤해서 리타이어하고 팀은 육체적으로 기절해버리면 남은 딕이랑 바트랑 잘 놀 듯 딕 막 이런저런 기술 바트한테 전수해 줄 것 같다  
나중에 딕월리 떡치는데 딕이 월리 엉덩이 때리면서 뒤가 헐렁하다느니 바트가 훨씬 더 쫀득하다느니 하고 갈구면 월리도 처음에는 더 조이려 그러고 딕이 핀잔주는거 받아주다가 어느 순간 폭발해서 그렇게 좋으면 바트한테 가라고 엉엉 울면 딕이 놀려서 미안하다고 그날은 월리가 박게 해주는데 정작 월리도 바트가 박으면서 진동해주던 거나 팀의 작은 입이나 안을 헤집던 섬세한 손가락 같은 걸 떠올리고 있어라

그리고 팀은 사실 콘한테 숨기려 했는데 바트가 눈치없이 콘한테 사실 넷이 놀았는데 너보다 딕 형이 훨씬 컸다면서 꺄륵대다가 어디서 몸을 굴리냐며 화난 콘이 그 큰 주먹으로 둘 안을 헤집어 주면 엉엉 울면서 잘못했다고 빌고 팀이랑 바트랑 아파서 둘이 부둥켜안고 키스하면서 울듯

사이좋게 바트한테 원홀2스틱해주고 끝났ㅅ는데 나중에 콘이 말이랑 칼이랑 논 거 들켜서 바트랑 팀이랑 콘 관장플이나 해줘라 쟈근 애들 둘 한테 관장당하면서 훌적이는 커다란 콘 최고


End file.
